Elements of Life
by BebePanda401
Summary: Three drabbles about my favourite pairings in the series. And yes, they are all benders, including Asami. Because Asami HAIRBENDS. -Mako/Korra, Asami/Iroh, one-sided Bolin/Jinora.


_**1) Mako and Korra:**_

"How..._how...?" _Mako could only gawk, eyes filling with disbelief at the sight of Tenzin's once clean kitchen. For all her high and might of being the Avatar- the manifestation of the planet in human form _(if Korra was human, he sometimes doubted it))_, the title of that grand being paled in comparison to...to...well, to _this.__  
_

Hundreds of eggs shells- well, roughly that amount, blanketed the walls of the room, sugar-crystals crackling underneath his feet (_he couldn't even feel where the floor was any more)_, and flour replacing the particles of air, causing a smog so thick- well, Mako discovered why it was no wonder why the element of air was named as being so free.

And then there was the cause. He couldn't even see her brown hair any more. Seeing the look on his face, Korra breathed a heavy sigh of defeat.

"I get it! I suck at cooking!" A sharp face-palm collided with his forehead, leaving a bitter red mark engraved there. The blue-eyed teenager glared at him, but knew she couldn't intimidate him at a time like this. For she knew there were but only a few things that could cause her to give up like this, in such a low manner for someone like herself.

Make-up, shopping, airbending _(though she had strived through that), _and cooking.

With Asami's help, the first two had been on their way to being defeated- Korra style. Cooking/baking however, was a completely different story for the Avatar. This activity required a high level of patience, skills, and knowing what you are doing before rushing into it. And those were characteristics Korra never truly had, much to her chagrin.

"Why were you trying to...uh, what are you making?" Glaring again, Korra folded her arms.

"It was _meant _to be a cake for Ikki's Avatar-damned birthday. But the oven is **evil! **It's possessed by a spirit! Probably by Koh or something evil. You know, he's probably trying to posses my face with flour!" He raised one arched eyebrow at her excuse. She had never really been good at lying. And that excuse sounded worse than Ikki's theories on love.

Lightly smiling, he walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, I'll show you how it's done." Blinking, she was confused.

"You can bake?" He nodded, golden eyes reminiscing the times where he would assist his Mother with cooking affairs, and how he used those lessons to give Bolin a decent tasting meal. His childhood may have not had such a brilliant mid-section, but they still had some golden hours which he held close to his heart.

As she watched the firebender start the cake from scratch almost perfectly, Korra muttered to herself, "Geez, you would make the perfect housewife."

**2) Iroh and Asami:**

Asami wiped her forehead, breathing a heavy sigh relief in the realization that the day was _finally _over.

After the Equalists takeover had been demolished, and after the _(somewhat sad)_ defeat her Father, she had become an important figure in the restoration of peace between benders and non-benders. Being one of the only non-benders to oppose the equalists in the duration of the civil war, she had been selected as a representative of their rights that they wished in the city.

She was, of course, thrilled to help out any way she could. However, the position of such a person required frequent visits to city hall, almost seven days per week. Sometimes, she was there or up to thirteen hours a day, sorting out appointments and arrangements. And, to be frank- it was _tiring her out._ If this kept up, fatigue would almost certainly become her new best friend._  
_

"Is that you, Miss Sato?" A familiar mature, yet somewhat boyish, voice called out. Green orbs snapping open, she turned around to find the image of General Iroh reflecting in her eyes, in all his proud and glorious stride. He hadn't appeared to have changed much at all.

Asami didn't exactly interact with him much during the siege, but remembered how he did risk his life to save the citizens of Republic city. And for that, she gave him her fullest respect, even if they hadn't ushered more than three or four sentences. But as her mother had once said to her- one does not need words to explore a person's personality.

"General Iroh. A pleasure to see you again." She greeted, walking over to him. A glance and handshake soon followed, the air around them seemingly pleasant.

"Likewise, Miss Sato. If I may ask, what are you doing here? Did you have some business to attend with the council?" He questioned, surprised at his own curiosity- why did he ask her like that? It made them sound like they were old friends. Perhaps they were, but he couldn't even provide an answer to why he was acting like this.

She did intrigue him, that was certain.

"Ah, well, it's something like that. I've sort of become a representative for non-benders rights over the past few months. I've just come back from solidifying a meeting about it." She explained, feeling of respect for herself storm in her gut. His small smile grew wider.

"That's an admiral achievement, especially for someone of your age. You must be proud of yourself." She could almost feel her cheeks tinge a warm colour red at his kind _(and sudden)_ words. Tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, she smiled shyly at him. Her gaze was almost electrifying compared to his golden one- a mutual spark of interest developing between the two.

"Thank-you, General Iroh. Although, it would be a lie to say it isn't tiring me out a little too much." She sighed, showing a slightly playful side of her that he had never bore witness to before. His curiosity about the girl grew even further- wanting to know a little more about her personality. This was odd, nobody had gained his interest so quickly before, not in his whole twenty five years on the planet.

He then heard Asami mutter, "And there isn't even a tea shop anywhere around here..." to herself. This provided a golden opportunity for him.

Clearing his throat, he offered a hand out to her.

"Well then, Miss Sato. If you need to rest for a while, it would be my honour if you would join me for tea in my office. I would be happy if you would tell me more about your work." He was so formal her to her, it was no doubt he was royalty. Even if his voice was boyish for his age, his politeness outmatched all of that. Nobody was perfect, not even herself.

She blinked a few times, before that blush really _did _rise to her cheeks. Smiling, she accepted his hand, as his led her into his office.

It was an unspoken fact- they really just wanted to learn a little more about each other.

_**3) Bolin and Jinora:**_

Her brown eyes absorbed each word on the page, as if her sight had been woven into the story. With these powerful words, these amazing adventures her grandmother had been on, it made her feel like she could see it all. Yes, books about the life of Aang and his journey of the Avatar were the one thing that could keep Jinora mesmerized for hours on end.

"NO! BOLIN, YOU MEANY! I WANTED TO EAT IT!"

"Haha! Now I tickle you for being hyper!"

"NOOOOOO! NOT TICKLING! AHAHA~!"

..._When Bolin didn't visit, _that was.

Sighing, Jinora tried to keep her focus on the page in front of her. Ever since the civil war had ended between benders and non-benders, Bolin had been visiting more and more, and eventually turned to babysitter. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy his company or anything, but for a girl who was just finding boys interesting, and having a rather-fine looking teenager around her all the time, well- it was hard to not look at him.

Not only that, but Bolin seemed to be the catalyst to Ikki and Meelo's hyperactive behaviour nowadays. She loved her siblings to her grave and back, but there was only so much of their childish antics she could take before she wanted to shoot them five-hundred feet in the air.

..._Great. _Now she sounded her mother and uncle Sokka combined.

"Hey Jinora! Why don't you come over here with all of us?" Suddenly snapping back to reality, she glared from beyond her book. She may have been only ten years old, but she wasn't up for his games right now. Jinora just wanted to read her book in peace and quiet. Like she had always done, aside gossiping with Ikki about Mako and Korra, and practising her airbending.

"No." Bolin grimaced- if looks could kill...

"C'mon Ji-Ji~" Meelo teased, but soon backed away when sensing his sister's seriousness.

It seemed quiet after that, and Jinora shifted her position again. Reading was really the only time she could escape. She wasn't up for fun and games, they felt too childish and immature for her- but she couldn't go shopping, that felt too grown-up for her. Sometimes, Jinora really hated being the older sibling- she couldn't be the person she wanted.

The brown haired girl was startled, when she saw a familiar earthbender kneel down beside her. She felt her face growing slightly hot, at the close proximity he was to her. Hiding her face behind her book, she managed to gulp out a, "what do you want?"

Bolin grinned at her, but asked with sincerity, "What it is you like about books so much?" Jinora was confused, to say the very least. Nobody had really shown an interest in why she read a lot before. It was strange.

"Well...they interest me. They can take you to places you can't normally go to...and they teach you lessons. Sounds pretty stupid though, right?" She confessed. It was stupid- how she thought stories could replace reality. They couldn't, and would never do that. Still, she could try to believe though, couldn't she?

"Nah. I think that's great that you think like that! Seriously! Hey, I never got to read a lot, do you mind reading me something- please?" Her eyes widened at his request. She never really read to _anyone, _aside Rohan, and he was with her mother right now. She saw Ikki and Meelo coming over, eyes glazed over with genuine interest.

"Read to me too!"

"And me!"

Looking around, she was almost brought to tears, but shook them off, and cleared her throat.

"Okay...long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. But then, everything changed when the firenation attacked. Only the avatar..." Bolin's green eyes softened. Jinora was a young girl to be admired. Truth be told, he saw this, plus Mako, Korra and Asami, as the family he never really got to have in his life. But now, that hole in his heart was mending.

Perhaps, a hole in Jinora's heart was beginning to weave itself back together as well.

* * *

_**A/N: **And that, ladies and jellybeans, are my three OTP's. And Jinora only had an adorkable crush on Bolin at this stage. Maybe it develops into more, maybe it doesn't. Oh, and headcanon- Mako would make an awesome housewife. I REGRET NOTHING. My favourite one has to be General Iroh and Asami though, I loved writing that part. ^^_


End file.
